


worse than nicotine

by wethethousands (atlantisairlock)



Category: Chloe (2009)
Genre: Adultery, Canon Compliant, F/F, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-22
Updated: 2014-09-22
Packaged: 2018-02-18 09:43:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2343935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atlantisairlock/pseuds/wethethousands
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>leave him. love me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	worse than nicotine

Everything about her makes Chloe want to mark her and make Cat her  _own -_ to see bruise-purple blossoms flowering across her skin, blooming from her teeth on fair flesh. To have her coming undone in her hands, flushed and covered with a sheen of sweat. She wants to touch, to taste, to feel. She wants to fuck her hard into the bed, she wants to leave hickeys and bruises and scratches. She wants everyone to know that Cat is  _hers,_ and hers alone.

Sometimes it feels like Cat's already hers, when she slips her fingers inside her and traces her name, torturously slow, against her clit with her skilled tongue. She draws heady moans from Cat's lips, strangled and hoarse, when she slides the strap-on between her folds and thrusts deep inside her, words dropping filthy and harsh from between her clenched teeth as she drags David's name through the dirt. Cat comes so hard for her that  _something_ always ends up dripping; whether it be her fingers, the toy or her chin, sticky and sweet. 

She is so in love with her; she wants her so badly; she wants her to be  _hers._

Cat, of course, has to ruin it by calling out a  _man's_ name when she comes, stuttering over two syllables that  _don't_ come together to become  _Chloe._ The first time that happened Chloe kissed her before she could finish crying out  _his_ name, opened her mouth against Cat's and swallowed her moan, tasting it bitter and burn-sour on her tongue. Now the older woman does her best to muffle it, slaps a hand across her face and bites down when she comes but Chloe can still hear her and it  _hurts;_ she was just supposed to be another client but then she fell in love and now it's more than that; it's sickening, overwhelming  _want._

"Leave him," she whispers, breath hot against Cat's ear when she's in the throes of orgasm, back arching off the pristine bedspreads, when her cries are being ripped from her throat. "Love  _me._ "

She's not sure whether she's glad or not that Cat doesn't hear her. 


End file.
